Tron Rebirth
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Tron is never destroyed, when Flynn attempt to reintegrate Clu 2, next to him, but nothing happened, as usual, but a program called Kyra femeninno, which was created by Flynn, she was hidden for 23 years, and return to avenge Clu and Sam and Quorra Tron come back to, and are surprised, Flynn is still alive as Clu, receive help from Kyra
1. Tron Rebirth

remember dear readers, tron is that not my, nor the characters, only the character of Kyra

This is my fan fic of Tron Legacy, we are in Post-Legacy, Tron is never destroyed, when Flynn attempt to reintegrate Clu 2, next to him, but nothing happened, as usual, but a program called Kyra femeninno, which was created by Flynn, she was hidden for 23 years, and return to avenge Clu and Sam and Quorra Tron come back to, and are surprised, Flynn is still alive as Clu, receive help from Kyra

1989

appears a female program called Kyra, she ran her desperate not know what to do or where to go, this lost and alone, she hid where she could do, she was afraid, she who relied heavily on Clu he turned bad, she felt Clu something, but I would not feel it, and no, she hates him deeply for what he did to the ISOs, will make you pay for all the evil he has done, what she felt transformed by hatred, a hatred strong, Kyra could not believe such a thing, but she saw with her own eyes, that was really terrible for all

-Kyra these there, I found you- He tells Kyra with a mocking tone

-Clu, You found me- Kyra turns and she responded with fear, she felt fear and hatred

-Hey Kyra was thinking, how about joining me, the two will be together and take what we want, how about Kyra, answer, do not accept no for an answer- he Tells

-If, and I do not join you, for everything you've done, Clu hate you, you disgust me, and I'd rather be dead than to be with you, I do not feel anything for you, you are alone, you stay alone, nobody cried your death, so you've done wrong- Kyra responded angrily

-Seriously, I'm sorry, sweetheart- he tells with a hatred in his voice, and he slapped Kyra

She was running scared and ran away, she was in that enctonces coward, and hid, she was crying, she was very brave to say that to someone, she expects not hate her for that, but she still loved him, but forget that feeling, because He Must destroy, Kyra was recalled to herself, kneeling to him asking her not to destroy it, to see you scared, begging for mercy

2010

-Nothing happened, so I think Clu was destroyed, but no, I have to hide but I see them, and I should stop talking to myself, so all I saw like crazy- Kyra said would be for herself

She saw everything, and was still hidden, saw Flynn and Clu, Clu went elsewhere, Kyra sidled near Flynn, saw him, he opened his eyes and saw Kyra, he smiles at her. Kyra helped him up, and she ran tumbling, and she went to Troncity to see how this place, secure all change too, she saw the city, and was surprised, if he had, she saw everything, he hid it again, reborn Tron completely, but not quite

-I must do something, that might help everyone here, and overthrow Clu, even though I love him, I must destroy it, is for the good of all my friends and innocent- Kyra tells herself subdued tone and low for anyone to hear and less Clu, she was well hidden to be seen

2012

Post-Legacy

comes a new adventure, Kyra send a mail message to Sam Flynn, she wants to save her home, and she sought to Flynn withthe help of Sam, Now is the time to save everyone and live well in Tron, without hiding, Now in the real world, Sam was working, and Quorra was beside her, and she had a smile on his face


	2. 2012

tron is that not my, nor the characters, only the character of Kyra

This is my fan fic of Tron Legacy, we are in Post-Legacy, Tron is never destroyed, when Flynn attempt to reintegrate Clu 2, next to him, but nothing happened, as usual, but a program called Kyra femeninno, which was created by Flynn, she was hidden for 23 years, and return to avenge Clu and Sam and Quorra Tron come back to, and are surprised, Flynn is still alive as Clu, receive help from Kyra

Two years later, nothing has changed

In ENCOM

-What's going on, If something happens to your computer- Quorra asked worried and very confused

-I received an email that says tron remains the same, that the system is in place, we must go to Tron- Sam replied with a serious tone to his girlfriend

_Email  
_

_Dear Son of Flynn, a program Kira'm female, I send this message, so you know, Tron continues and Pie, not your father died, and reintegration to no avail, all is well, and I need your help, This is not a joke, this is real, come and help me, Clu still rules to tron System, I will not believe this, but it's true, I do not care if you do not believe me, but you must come, this is not a trap, I'm quiet and I'm your ally hero_

_Sincerely Kyra_

-This is serious, we must go to Tron today, let's go at once- Sam said with a serious tone and looked seriously To Quorra

-I think all, I love you, come now, and let us save Tron again, and Kyra is my friend, I thought it was disintegrated- Quorra says very quietly

Sam and Quorra Flynn went to arcade, to go to Tron, got on his bike and Quorra is mounted behind Sam, holding him, faster handling of what could, was not much traffic, and Sam managed to get faster, the maneuvering to get faster, they finally arrived at Flynn's Arcade, and they were somewhat relieved, Sam and she entered the arcade and set the energy, entered the office of Kevin Flynn, the computer got into the laser, they were moved and materialized within tron

-You are Kyra- Sam says animated

-If I am, and who are you- Kyra responds with laziness and throws a question

-Sam Flynn, remember, you sent me that email- Sam says kindly

-Oh yes, you are the son of Flynn, well if I remember, Hi Q- Kyra says smiling, and she scratched his hair a little, and she greeted kindly and friendly To Quorra

-Hi Kyra- Quorra says she greets her politely and shaking his right hand

These three were the reconstructed Bar the end of the line, Sam and Quorra saw everything, as usual, but the programs will not return disintegrated, they came and they saw Castor, and looked at them askance, and they sat at a table, Castor was saved, but Gem was disintegrated forever

-Hi Kyra, I thought that you died, but I see I'm wrong, and Hi Guys- Castor says laughing at them, I talk funny tone

-Hi Castor, because they were wrong, everything is the same, and we want good drinks- Kyra says in a mocking voice, she made fun of Castor

-Hi Castor, give us some drinks- Sam and Quorra greet him, and ask for drinks, including two at the same time

A waiter brought their drinks to three of them, and watch them with a false kindness, and entered some of the Black Watch, Kyra looked away away, she did not see those types supports, And Clu entered the bar, I looked quickly and Kyra looked off quickly, and looked at the two boys who were with her, But it was late, already saw them all, Kyra smiled, and looked at Sam and Quorra With hatred, Kyra made a face of disgust, she did not hold him, and she took a sip of his drink

-You two again, and Kyra you joined them or those you contacted yourself because tell me the truth, and nothing happened bad around here- Clu says mockingly and with hatred in his voice

-For if we went back, what do you think, we are just an illusion- Sam says annoying

-since they joined me, and if the call myself to come, is the truth Clu- Kyra says so dry and rough

Kyra saw him with hatred, and left the place, Sam and Quorra followed her, Kyra could not stand him, he was so cruel to some porgramas, and destroyed nearly all ISO, she hates it, but she still has feelings by that's what she hated, she hides everything still feels for him, she did not want to feel anything, And the three of them went to look for Flynn but will be very difficult

-Kyra happened there, that hatred so great, you felt something, because I think you already do not feel-Sam Saiys Serious

-So yeah, I did feel something, but over time became hate, and I do not feel anything- Kyra tells Sam tone of hatred and sadness and she sobbed a little, but stopped quickly

He regarded her with suspicion, thinks she still has feelings for Clu, but she hides it all, Quorra took his hand to Sam, and she looked at him with a smile, and Sam was calm and followed with his own, Kyra sighed wearily and she smiled at them both with a tired smile, and she sat down to think a better plan to look for Flynn, Kyra was very tired

-Kyra you're fine?- Quorra question concerned

-I'm fine, just a little tired, is not bad, and it's nothing serious- Kyra tells her with a reassuring tone

-to take a break and then continue with the search, to take a nap, girls- Sam says laughing, and applauded a while and told the girls with funny tone, two of them obeyed him, and all fell asleep


End file.
